User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Final Chapter - Chapter 2: The End is Drawing Near
The End is Drawing Near is the second chapter of my eighteenth fanfiction, "The Final Chapter". I hope you like this chapter. This story all takes place in one day. The day that it takes place on probably makes the ending even more sad. The next three chapters are going to be really good. This is a sad story. Also, there is some sexual content in this chapter. In the first few sentences, as a matter of fact. The End is Drawing Near Harold's desk was rocking very violently. He was grunting very aggressively. Henriett was panting heavily. When Harold heard something nearby, he backed away, and pulled his pants back up. Henriett pulled her pants back up, turned around, and looked at Harold. She was breathing very heavily. Henriett: Why are you stopping? Harold: I thought I heard something. Henriett: I didn't hear anything. Harold listened closely, but couldn't hear the sound anymore. Harold: I guess it was nothing. Henriett: Can we continue? Harold: No thanks. I'm getting too old. Henriett: No you're not. Harold: I'm 82, and you're 79. I think that we are both too old for that. Henriett: Why don't you like having fun anymore? Harold: Because I'm too old. How many times do I have to say that? Henriett: Whatever. Happy birthday, Harold. Harold: Thank you. We should throw a party. Henriett: We should. Harold: I'll, uh.... make some invitations. Henriett: Do that. Henriett went into the kitchen, and started cooking some breakfast. It was 7:25 in the morning, and Harold wasn't home last night until 20 minutes ago. Jack and Lydia were still asleep. Somehow, they didn't hear Harold and Henriett yelling very loudly. Harold sat down at his desk, and made invitations for his birthday party. He made invitations for Hajvarr, Pale, Samantha, Van Helsing, and Eleanor. He was running out of friends and family, so he couldn't invite more people. He put all of the invitations into their own envelope, and gave one of them to each of his 5 pigeons. Harold also put a letter for Van Helsing in the envelope, in addition to the invitiation for the party. There was something that Harold wanted to give him. Henriett made some eggs and bacon. Her and Harold were having breakfast when Jack and Lydia woke up. They got some breakfast, and sat down at the table with their parents. They ate silently. Harold finished his food first. He got up, put his plate in the kitchen, went into the bedroom, and took a nap, since he didn't sleep at all last night. He slept for three hours, then got up. He went into his secret armory, got his diary out of the locked chest, put it in his satchel, and went outside. Van Helsing should have gotten the message by now. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. In case you're wondering, yes. Harold and Henriett were having anal sex at the beginning of this chapter. Category:Blog posts